Dipper's Princess
by vexeddarklight
Summary: Story based around the song Hey Princess by All Star Weekend. This is my first fluff so please enjoy. Dipifica One-shot


Dipper's Princess

 **AN: Set in an AU where the characters are all aged so Dipper and Mabel are 15 years old. This story was based around the song** _ **Hey Princess**_ **by All Star Weekend. I do not own Gravity Falls nor do I own the song used as a template. I do however own the image used for the cover. In this AU the Stan brothers were able to quickly reconcile their differences rather than the heated ending from** _ **A Tale of Two Stans**_ **. I wanted to get this story put out before I forgot about it, so here is a little fluff break from my other story if you're reading it. The next chapter will be out soon, so please be patient. ANYWAY, please enjoy this story.**

Dipper had had a lot on his mind since the encounter with the government and the whole 'My long lost twin brother is the author of the journals' thing. Some were on all the lies Stan had told them the entire summer, some were on all the questions he wanted to ask Ford, but his mind kept going back to one other person. Pacifica Northwest, a girl whose world had just changed. After the enjoyment and ghost adventure of the party a week ago, followed by the events that almost ended the world, he hadn't seen much of her.

' _Sure, we aren't the closest of friends_ ' he'd think to himself, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. No one had been on his mind this much since his crush on Wendy. It was starting to click for him.

' _No way_ ' he thought, ' _There is no way I have a crush on Pacifica. That's just crazy. I barely even know her._ ' After all, he'd only seen her once in the past week. He and Mabel had to make a trip to the Mall to get a few things for Grunkle Ford. There was a lot of things; technology, history, fashion etc. etc. that he needed to be caught up on. Stan had sent them out to pick up a new computer for the shack, and while they were walking through the mall, Dipper had spotted Pacifica.

She was wearing a long white dress, and surprisingly a pair of normal looking shoes. The way she moved was almost as if she were an angel gliding along the floor. He hadn't realized he was staring until she went into a store, completely unaware of him, and he heard Mabel start to squeal.

"Oh My Gummi bears," she shouted, "you have a thing for Pacifica!"

"What are you talking about now Mabel?" Dipper asked, not aware of the slight shade of pink in his cheeks.

"Come on Dipper, its sooooo obvious," she continued on.

"Whatever Mabel, let's just get this computer and get home," he said thus ending the conversation.

Back at the present he couldn't decide if what Mabel had said was true or not. What if he did like her? With as much as she was on his mind it was more like an obsession really, just not on a creepy level. He had to know, and there was only one way for him to find out.

He decided to shot her a text, to see if she wanted to hang out with him. He got a quick reply and read that she would love to hang out with him. He was about to ask when she wanted to hang out when she told him she was about to partake in a little fashion contest down at the mall. She told him he should come and see it, and then afterwards they could hang out.

He made a quick note for his family, grabbed the keys to the golf cart, and headed for the town mall. He got there and saw some of the contestants. They all looked pretty good and were in some fairly interesting outfits, but he kept looking around for Pacifica. He finally found her, and when he did, his jaw just about dropped. She was wearing the white dress he had seen her in the other day and the stranger thing was that instead of some high style shoes, she was wearing plain black and white Chuck Taylors.

"What do you think?" she asked him, giving herself a twirl to show off her dress.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"I-i-i-i said you looked nice," he stammered.

Pacifica just took the complement with a smile. She had Dipper follow her and was leading him to a seat when he saw a sign for the contest.

"Gravity Falls First Homemade Fashion Contest," he read aloud. "Pacifica, you made that dress?"

"Yep," she said, "I thought I could try my hand at designing some time, so I made this a while back. I've even wore it around town a few times. I know it's pretty ordinary, especially compared to some of these other designs, but I wanted to see what others thought about it before I made anything to extreme."

"Well, I for one think it's a very nice dress: not to flashy, yet maintains a smooth and luxurious feel about it," he said, trying hard to sound civilized while trying even harder not to blush.

Pacifica blushed slightly from his complement, but quickly recovered. She was about to show him where a good place to sit was when he stopped her. "Pacifica, you did read the rules to this competition, right?" he asked while giving her a slight worried expression.

"Why? Is there something in the rules against my dress?" she asked.

"No, it's just that, well, this sign says it's a contest for coup…(coughs)…teams of two, one male and one female."

"Oh no, I don't have a partner, and even if I did I've never made a boys outfit before." Pacifica distressfully said.

"I may have an idea, but I don't think either of us are going to like it," he added. After giving her time to say anything but only getting a blank stare in return, he continued, "I can call Mabel to quickly whip me up an outfit and I could be your partner."

"That would work perfectly. It's not like I have time to find anyone else anyways," she said, not realizing the slightly hurt look that appeared on his face.

After giving Mabel a call and explaining the situation to her, she said to give her 20 minutes and she'd be there. Luckily the contest didn't start for another 40. After about 22 minutes Mabel came running towards them with an outfit bag in hand.

"I got here as quick as I could," she stammered in between gasped breaths. "Dipper, quick, go change into this and get out here for us to see!"

Dipper ran off to the nearest clothing store to hit the changing room leaving the girls alone to talk. "How did you make an outfit so fast?" Pacifica asked.

"Are you kidding, I have about a dozen outfits I've made for Dipstick that he's never so much as tried on. He hasn't even seen some of them." Mabel said excitedly.

"You'll have to show me your outfits someti…" Pacifica was saying when she was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Mabel, are you kidding me!" The yell was coming from the clothing store Dipper went to. The girls quickly ran to the dressing room area of the store. Knocking on the door, Pacifica asked "Dipper, are you okay in there?"

"Are you seriously expecting me to come out looking like this?" he asked.

"Just get out here dork, let your partner see you. It's her choice if she's even going to use you," Mabel said.

After sighing, instead of trying to argue, Dipper gave up and walked out in a pair of dressy like black pants and a plain woolen shirt. The real eye catcher was his jacket: a black denim jersey overpowered by glitter. The most noticeable of all was the sparkling bedazzled shape on the back, the Big Dipper.

"I love it," was all Pacifica said.

"If you think that's good," Mabel said as she grabbed Dipper's hat off his head, revealing his birthmark before he could cover it up, "then get a load of this."

Dipper was stunned and couldn't move while Pacifica got really close to look at it. She took a step back and said, "I guess we'll definitely win now. After all, the _Stars_ are in our favor. Come on, it's almost time to start."

"I'll be watching," Mabel yelled as the two made their way towards the stage.

Dipper was getting nervous as they waited there turn to walk down the runway. Pacifica took notice and grabbed his hand, "It'll be alright. You look fine; besides, this is just for fun anyway."

Blushing, Dipper took a few deep breaths to calm himself and couldn't help but think of a song. The song seemed to fit his current situation pretty well, and he could hear himself start to sing the lyrics in his head.

' _Hey princess, in a white dress_

 _Chuck Taylors got me obsessed_

 _I wanna see you so when can we hang out_

 _Hey princess, in a contest_

 _You're the queen and you own the rest_

 _Someday we're gonna take the crown_ '

Pacifica still holding onto his hand said, "Come on, let's go," almost as if she could read his mind. She pulled him out onto the runway and he began to whisper out the song lyrics.

" _I'll be the one to storm in the castle_

 _We'll be the two of hearts beating faster_

 _Ever you want, ever you want, I'm down_

 _I'll be the one that makes you adore me_

 _We'll be the two, the two end of story_

 _The one that I want, one that I want I found_ "

Just as they got to the end of the runway, Dipper realized once and for all how he felt about Pacifica. He stopped walking, causing her to start to spin around. He caught her with his free arm and lent in and kissed her.

It was a simple, short kiss, but enough for him to get his point across. He released the kiss and in a songlike voice said "Hey princess."

Seeing her stunned face he remembered where they were. He looked around and saw the whole small crowd of people staring at him. Just as he was about to run away, the crowd began to slow clap. Dipper looked back down to see a blushing Pacifica with a half-smile starting to form on her lips.

The judges walked up onto the stage and gave Pacifica a small tiara and handed Dipper a large coupon to the local fabric store as the prize.

The two teens walked off the stage, Dipper never realizing that Pacifica was still holding his hand.

"So," she asked once they were backstage, "that was one hell of a way to confess. Were you planning this from the beginning?"

"No actually," Dipper managed to say, "I had been trying to figure out my emotions for a while now, but once we went out there they just said to go for it."

Dipper sat down and Pacifica quickly sat on his lap. Before he could even say a word of protest, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a long, gentle kiss. "I take it that's a yes?" he asked after she pulled away.

"Shut up dork," she said, about to kiss him again when Mabel came running in.

"Oh My Gummy bears, that was so amazing Dipper. I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah – so Pacifica about the hanging out after the contest?" he started.

She calmly placed her finger on his lips, "How about a movie?"

"Whatever you want, my princess," Dipper said taking a bow, then escorting her away.

Mabel pulled out her phone and took a quick photo, "Scrapbook-ortunity "

 **So that's it for my first fluff story. I hope you liked it and thou this one ends I plan on making a few more one-shots. I appreciate any reviews of my style of writing and if you have any pointers, please feel free to tell me. Anyway, thanks for reading this and here's to Dipifica.**


End file.
